Teleporters
"Our Demedian bretheren have proven themselves intelligent once again. They deploy rapid technological advancement for themselves and the galaxy, even in times of war." '-Conglomerate Navigator, Altian' Teleportation, is quite simply an incredible method of instantaneous transportation in which matter is dematerialized at one place and recreated at another. History The official location and time for the research on teleportation is unknown, but it is possible that The Seeders were the first to research quantum entanglement, as it was at least told in the salvagable data on their ancient holochips. After the Seeders vanished off of the galactic plane, the earliest records of "modern" teleportation experiments were performed by the Demedian on their homeworld of Demed. When it was perfected, or even IF it was, is unknown, but by the time the Conglomerate annexed the Demedian Federation into the Galactic Governing Body of Civilizations, more improvements were made. Nowadays, a teleporter consists of a pad-like device linked to billions nano-transmitters suspended within plasma, which in turn is held in a metal sphere. Another corresponding pad that can be placed almost anywhere within 15 parsecs (45 light years) of each other. Process Teleporters as implemented today utilize advances high power magnetic and electrical field technologies, as well as cryogenics. A standard teleporter pad consists of an extremely high power electrical arc generator, a system of focusing electromagnets and a vacuum interface to the conduit of the receiving teleporter pad. When the teleport is initialized electrodes in the teleport pad send a high intensity electrical shock through the space above the pad. The intensity of this shock acts to cause complete ionization of all material above the pad at the subatomic level, breaking down all forms of chemical bonding. This sudden high energy state would normally result in dispersal of the entire mass of the target, however such is prevented by the powerful electromagnets of the pad, which contain the repelling ions and stream them into the vacuum interface of the pad, where they are accelerated by electric fields towards the destination pad. At the destination pad, an analogous process to the decomposition occurs. Greater magnetic confinement is needed at the destination pad due to the "feet first" orientation of the matter stream and it follows a curving path in order to orient the object as it was during decomposition. Once the entire matter stream has arrived, magnetic field intensity is supplemented by an electrical field from electrodes in order to both exclude external environment interferences and achieve the immensely difficult task of localizing every atom of the original item back to within a few angstroms of original relative spatial position. The final stage of the teleport process - reconstitution of the ionized organization, was for many years considered it's major failing. After all, how would precise delivery of electrons and restoration of chemical bonds be accomplished using such crude means? The answer serendipitously turns out to be that it doesn't actually matter - provided atomic positions are correctly restored, in 99.5% of cases the correct bonds will spontaneously reform when an appropriate de-ionizing pulse is applied to the atoms held suspended above the teleportation pad. Teleportation is a great energy intensive process. The sub-angstrom vibrations induced during the various matter focusing processes requires numerous cryo-magnetic cooling pulses to be run in conjunction with the re-assembly and focusing process, not to mention the enormous power requirements of cracking every chemical bond in a structure simultaneously. Concerns/Complaints Although the decomposition and re-assembly processes are near instantaneous as far as the user is concerned, depending on the reaction speed of the user it is possible they will feel, what has been described as "a piercing burning light moving through your entire body" or alternatively "the feeling of being ripped limb from limb." Major side effects of over-uing a teleporter include higher risks of brain tumors, bone degradation, sterility, limb loss, organs missing, and brain damage. Minor side effects are double-vision, temporary hearing loss, and dizziness. Category:Demedian Technology